


Inimitable.

by Chiwibel



Series: Drabbles Jackrabbit. [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Azul, Blue Eyes, Cliche, Español | Spanish, Esto es tan cliché que no da risa, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwibel/pseuds/Chiwibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había un color que, sin importar cuántas veces lo intentara, cuántas combinaciones probara, no podía lograr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inimitable.

      Ese día, Áster volvía a mezclar colores.

 

     Era un maestro en eso, con todos los milenios de práctica que llevaba.

 

     Y aún así...

 

     Y aún así...

 

     Había un color que, sin importar cuántas veces lo intentara, cuántas combinaciones probara, no podía lograr.

 

     Azul.

 

     Pero no cualquier azul. Nunca cualquier azul.

 

     Un azul más hermoso que todos los azules que habían existido antes y que todos los azules que existirán después.

 

     Un azul único que había sido inimaginable hasta que lo vio en esos, sus ojos.

 

     Un azul frustrante para el artista que no puede plasmarlo ni imitarlo y un azul perfecto para el amante y admirador que quiere verlo embelesado con el amor más grande y eterno.

 

     No cualquier azul. _Ese_ azul.

 

     El azul que había aprendido a amar y que le había enseñado a reír. El azul que lo recibía cada mañana repleto de contagiosa felicidad. El azul que volvía a cada segundo una eternidad y que volvía a su eternidad un segundo.

 

     No cualquier azul. _Su_ azul.

 

     _Su Jack._

 

**Author's Note:**

> (170 palabras, más o menos).
> 
> Si no fuese porque escribí los nombres, esto bien podría ser sobre cualquier otro fandom. Incluso un original. Tienen mi permiso para odiarme.
> 
> Y no, no pude encontrar un tema más cliché pero denme un poco de crédito. Iba a llamarse azul. AZUL. Mátenme. 
> 
> ¿Sugerencias? ¿Críticas? ¿Ovarios en almíbar? Todos bien recibidos.


End file.
